Daily Challenges
Daily Challenges are a new feature in the BTD5 mod. FEEL FREE TO EDIT YOUR Mechanics IN HERE! Beginner maps have -1 challenge while expert has +1 and impossible has +2 Mechanics Competing Competing is simple. Have the most money at round ___ (with lives being used to decide tie-breakers) Survive the most rounds, Who can get to round ___ the quickest, with the least towers, with the least money spent etc. However, there is a special type of goal. Mission Goals. (IE: Who can get 2 Tier 4 in any path super monkeys?) or Who can sell the most towers by round ___. Types of Leaderboards: The top 50 players get rewards. All Players who complete the criteria will get 10 MM automatically. It works like this: First person gets 50 Awesome Coins, 2nd person gets 49 etc. Additonally, if Ninja kiwi decides to adapt this, there will a global leader board, and a leader board for each clan. However, you only get rewards for being on the top 30 for each clan. "Neutralizing" Neutralizing means that during this game, every one is the same. IE: Only having tier 1 unlocked or having all tiers unlocked. Also, Special Agents are also Neutralized meaning that unless they give you some (or its purchaseable with ingame money) you cant buy any. Types Of Challenges Challenges are what make this special. Challenges set this game apart from the normal modes. The Challenge "Scale" will attempt to go for -1 to 2 challenge. The higher, the more challenging! Modes Deflation -1 challenge (but starts at round 1) Easy -1 Challenge Normal +0 Challenge Hard +1 Challenge Impoppable +2 Challenge Reverse +0 Challenge Apoplaypse: +1 Challenge The Round number doesn't change with difficulty! Bloon Waves It can only choose one bloon type Every round is pinks. Pinks have a 1% chance to be camo starting round 20, & Regen is 2% starting with Round 23. +1 Pink per round. +200 starting money, -1 Challenge. Regen chances increase by 1% on every odd round, every even round increases camo chances by 1% White Bloon. Uses same property/round gimmicks as before. +300 money & +0 Challenge Black Bloon. (Note: all normal bloons use the same property/round gimmicks unless stated otherwise) +300 Money, +0 Challenge. Lead Bloon. +500 Money, +1 Challenge Zebra Bloon. +650 Money, +0 Challenge Rainbow Bloon. +700 Money, +1 Challenge Ceramic Bloon. +800 Money, +2 Challenge M.O.A.B. +3000 Money, +2 Challenge (affected by camo/regrow rules like in BTD Battles D.D.T. +3500 Money, +2 Challenge B.F.B. +5000 Money, +3 Challenge (same) Z.O.M.G. +20,000$ +3 challenge. (same rules as before) Bonus Stuff +200 Money (-1 Challenge) +50 Lives (-1 Challenge) +1,000$ (-2 challenge) +100 lives (-2 challenge) -100$ (Requires for you to have at least 1,000$ before this) (+1 challenge) -10$ (+0 challenge) -5 lives (requires you to have at least a life after this) (+1 challenge) Other Mechanics +1 banned tower (+1 Challenge +2 banned towers (+2 challenge) +1 special agent (-1 challenge) +1 pro special agent (-2 challenge) Category:Gameplay Mechanics